


HERMIONE GRANGER IS RUINING MY LIFE!

by Saveourskinship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Barely A Wisp Of Plot, Choking, Consensual, Dom Hermione, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously Just Porn With Minimum Context, Sex Magic, Smut, Sub Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saveourskinship/pseuds/Saveourskinship
Summary: Draco has angered the Head of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione Granger. Now he needs to be punished.(The plot is a gossamer wisp in a dream, really this is just smut.)Inspired by the E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! song by Corpse.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	HERMIONE GRANGER IS RUINING MY LIFE!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit obsessed with Corpse at the moment and his song "E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE!" so this is a Draco/Hermione moment inspired by it.
> 
> This work is just for fun and not intended for profit. All copyrights belong to the original authors.
> 
> I support trans rights. I strongly disagree with the recent comments made by Ms. Rowling.

HERMIONE GRANGER IS RUINING MY LIFE!

I lean against the wall in the elevator. It had been a good day. Working as a contractor for the Ministry of Magic to help determine the properties of various Dark artifacts has its perks. With every contract I increase my prices and the Head of the Department of Mysteries at first refuses it, angry red notes scribbled all over it, cursing me out. But they relent every time as it becomes obvious no one else is equipped to deal with whatever item it is this time. Nothing pleases me more than angering the Head of the Department of Mysteries.

The lift stops on another floor as it descends to the lobby and my gaze meets the dark scowling one of the very person I’d successfully annoyed into another contract that morning. 

“Granger,” I say in greeting, a satisfied smirk pulling on my face as I read the fury in you. Body practically vibrating with annoyance, jaw clenched and eyes looking like you want to kill me, arms crossed with fingers digging into your form-fitting cotton shirt.

You enter the confined space and the energy you radiate sends a delicious thrill through me. Oh yes, right now you absolutely despise me.

“I really can’t thank you enough for approving my fee,” I goad you, silkily floating the words nonchalantly and grinning in satisfaction as your shoulders rise with tension. Your index finger taps your upper arm as if every second stuck with me is the worst of your life.

“I cannot wait for us to work together again,” I continue and your nostrils flare. Oh yes, you hate that I’ll still be around. Too bad for you, Granger. This is entirely too much fun.

Your words hiss through your still clenched teeth and you can’t even stand to look at me, determinedly staring at the elevator doors.

“One more word, Malfoy and I will curse the mouth right off your face.” 

The elevator dings and the doors open and your shoulders relax a touch as you step out.

“Tetchy today aren’t you, Granger?” The tension immediately floods your body again as you pause and then stride away. I follow you out, sauntering through the lobby enjoying the view of your pencil skirt accentuating the tilt of your hips as you stalk off, scattering people out of your way in your fury.

You are heading to the alley that acts as an Apparition point and you know what, I think I would prefer to Apparate rather than use the Floo’s as well.

I take my time though. I have a theory and if you’re waiting, having to wait longer than you want will only make it all the sweeter.

I stop and make small talk with a couple people I recognise in the lobby. I keep it relatively short. If you wait too long, you’ll disappear.

I eventually step out a couple minutes later. I was right and my assured smirk resumes. If you were angry before now you are filled with a palpable rage. Your wand clenched in one fist, your breathing heavy, panting from you, your face heightened in colour, your eyes squinting with hate that is deep and dangerous, sparkling forbidden promises at me.

Fuck me, I love it.

“Fancy seeing you again, Gran-” is all I can get out before you have stomped to me, quicker than I give you credit for. 

In a swift movement your free hand strikes out, wrapping around my throat and you Apparate us to my bedroom. You’ve been here before. You probably think you’ve been here too many times. 

Your hand is still choking me and having not expected it, my hands clasp around your forearm but you just clench harder. You flick your wand, a simple gray orb floats near us, my eyes flick to it and change it to green. My blood is rushing through my body, my erection straining for your attention. 

“Very good, you loathsome little sycophant,” you purr, it’s the sound of a tiger before teeth rend flesh and claws destroy bone. I shiver in anticipation.

Using magic, you throw me onto the bed and summon chains to bind me hand and foot. 

“Wow, why so feisty?” I query, smirking at you.

Your eyes flash when I speak out of turn. “Shut the _fuck_ up, Malfoy,” the danger in your voice grows. Ooh, I’ve really gotten under your skin today. I crave to bury myself further.

You conjure a gag that wraps itself around my head, digging deeply so I can only make grunts at you. I am utterly at your mercy now, you glance slyly at the orb but it remains a pulsing green. You know it will make a sound if I change it.

With a growl that sounds inhuman, you rip my clothes off, you know I hate when you do that and I make muffled protests through the gag, resisting the tight chains as I try to grab at you. But you have pounced on top of me and oh, I can feel your heat, your need for satisfaction. One that can only be satisfied with me. The hunger swirls through me the frustration of being unable to touch you prickling all over. 

Your nails rake over my chest, red markings left in their wake. You are sat upon me as I deliciously discover you aren’t wearing any underwear, my tip twitching against the rounded flesh of your arse. I give you a devilish look that causes you to scowl. You surge forward, your hair covering my face and neck. Your teeth are upon my pulse point, your bite grazing my neck and I know you can feel how fast my heart is racing. It makes me feel vulnerable and I move uncomfortably trying to unseat your grip but you bite down deeper in warning. I heed it, stilling myself.

“Good boy, Malfoy,” you whisper over the sensitive skin of my neck and I moan as a tingle jolts over me. You lick upwards from my collarbone to my jawline and you pull up. Gods does it feel amazing.

You grab your wand and cast a couple of charms on yourself and I begin shaking ever so slightly in suspense, knowing what is coming.

You reach behind you and grab my length pumping a few times, and I buck underneath you. You watch me impassively. Gently stroking from my bottom lip down my chin and to my throat, you begin closing your fingers around it again as you sink upon me.

As you finish burying me within you, cresting at your hilt, your tighten your grip further as your dark eyes watch me, waiting. Oh gods, waiting for what?

Then I feel it, it starts a small rumble before building to a swell of deep vibration flows from you. My eyes roll back as muffled yells come through the gag. The feeling sends waves of wild desire through me, passing through my body and hitting the spot of my prostate that creates an exquisite bliss. How the _fuck_ have you done this, Granger. I am panting and the hair of my body stands of end. And then you begin moving. 

You set a punishing rate slowly moving up and down in time to the reverberating bass rolling through you. Your eyes are closed and you are biting your lip as you fill yourself again and again with me. You look so good and I pull again at the chains. Your pressure at my throat, tightening in warning. Fuck, I love being used by you.

The vibration has increased now and you are moving in time with it. I can feel the tremor at the base of my spine, that elusive place that crests my pleasure beyond what I thought possible.

You use the hand that isn’t choking me along my neck and down my arms, light touches with barely any pressure that make me buck and twitch underneath you. Everything is sensitive to your gentle caresses, the blood rush from the obstruction to my windpipe heightening everything even further.

You are moving at a furious pace now, eyes still closed and I begin pumping into you from below. A little mewling cry gasps out of you.

“Gods, yes, Malfoy. Fuck me, you little bitch,” your voice heavy with demand. I dive in harder than before and that deep vibration delves into us, rattling our bones and with a roar of wild abandon, you reach your peak, slamming down upon me as your walls clench around me, fluttering with your pleasure and I am so fucking close. 

You flick the gag out of my mouth as you continue moving upon me, releasing some pressure at my throat, eyes glassy as you throb with pleasure. Your mouth quirks with conceit as you see how completely you have undone me, desperate for you to finish this. 

“You think you deserve to come, Malfoy?” you raise an eyebrow at me.

“Bite me, Granger,” I spit back.

And you do, oh, fuck me. Your teeth rake down my neck, nipping my chest and along jawline as a final long, deep vibration pulses through you and you give a final pound down upon my cock. I burst. I see stars, noises coming from me I’ve never heard before, it crests in waves again and again and the bass quietens before I pass out. I blink as you swing yourself off me and all I can do is gasp breaths as I come down.

“Fuck, Granger,” I breathe out. “Just… fucking _fuck_.” You are righting your shirt, tucking it back into your pencil skirt. I can see we caused a run in your stocking and it erotically stretches down your leg as a visual reminder of what just occurred.

You still have me chained up and I jangle them at you. You blankly take a step towards me with your wand but then we both hear the rush of the Floo in the downstairs sitting room.

“Draco, dear? Are you home?” 

Oh fuck, my mother. I forgot we had a dinner to attend tonight. I look to you desperately. Your blank look had been replaced by a dark, wicked grin.

I whisper hurriedly at you, “Granger, I don’t think what the fuck you’re thinking but stop thinking it!”

You just raise an eyebrow at me then glance at the open bedroom door.

“Draco?” my mother calls.

Giving me a shit-eating grin, you walk to the door. “Oh, he’s up here Mrs. Malfoy!” you call out in a breathy falsetto so unlike your regular voice.

“Granger, fucking untie me. Right. Now.” I pull at the chains.

You just pick up your wand as we hear my mother coming up the stairs. You give me an inscrutable look and wave away the orb. Seriously, don’t you fucking dare, Granger. I open my mouth but with a crack you Apparate away leaving me to my fate.

I flop my head back on the pillow in defeat.

 _Fuck_ , no wonder I keep raising my fee.


End file.
